It is no difficult to cook or heat foods in the indoors because a heating device for cooking is equipped in the indoors. However, heating devices for cooking or heating foods such as a burner should be essentially prepared in the outdoor leisure activation such as climbing or fishing. In some places, such a heating device is limited or prohibited in use due to the environmental pollution and fire risk. As a result, it is difficult to cook or heat foods in the some places.
Thus, during the activation in the outdoors in which the cooking of foods is unpardoned, it is necessary to directly purchase foods on-side markets or store foods in a separate hot-food container for carrying. In a case where foods are stored in the hot-food container for carrying, this is inconvenient as well as uncomfortable due to a time limitation. Furthermore, it is impossible to simply cook desired foods at a desired place to eat the food.
To solve the above-described limitations, heating containers constituted by various components are being developed and used. For example, a heater bag sealed together with contents is provided within a container body. Thus, when the contents are heated, the heater bag is taken out, and then water is poured to react with the heater, thereby heating the stored contents (e.g., foods).
As described above, the related art heating container in which the heater is built in the container to cook or heat foods has an advantage in which foods can be immediately cooked in outdoors using the heater without a separate heating container. However, only instant foods may be stored in the container. Thus, it is difficult to store and carry foods directly prepared in the home.
Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2009-0009347 (hereinafter, referred to as a “prior document”) which have been filed by the same applicant as the present invention discloses a heating container which is divided into a space for receiving a heater and a space for cooking foods to store and carry foods previously prepared in the home.
The heating container according to the prior document includes a built-in container for receiving cooked foods or foods to be cooked, a main body in which the built-in container is built and a heater is inserted, a sealing cover coupled to an upper portion of the main body in which the built-in container is inserted to seal the built-in container and the inside of the main body, the heater reacting with water within the main body to cause an exothermic reaction, thereby heating the water within the main body and thus heating the built-in container in which the foods are received, and a discharge hole for discharging vapor within the main body.
The heating container according to the prior document may simply cook or heat foods using the heater in the outdoors by previously preparing and storing the foods to cook the desired foods in the outdoors or by storing the cooked foods to heat the cooked foods.
However, the heating container according to the prior document should have a discharge hole for discharging vapor in a side of an upper portion thereof. Thus, an additional process for forming the discharge hole may be required. Also, since the built-in container is simply inserted into the main body, water may be introduced into the built-in container in a case where the main body is inclined.